The Missing Hours
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Perry and Della await the arrival of a witness sitting in front of a fireplace. Perry becomes sentimental and romantic. They have about two and a half hours alone and anything can happen


THE MISSING HOURS

 _ESG always claimed there was no Perry/Della romance and if there was he would have written it. Of course, we realize that is not true. In "The Case of the Rolling Bones" he gives a perfect opportunity to let our imagination run wild so that is what I am doing. Thanks, ESG wherever you are._

 _**Lots of SPICE, if you are offended by this you might not want to read it._

Perry and Della stop to see Paul Drake after one in the morning. So, let's make it 1:15 a.m. They are there for about five minutes and twenty minutes later they are getting the key to Marcia Whittaker's apartment. Della straightens the mess they find. According to the book 30 minutes later Della joins Perry by the fireplace. I now think maybe it's about 2:15.

By the time his secretary had finished her chores the lawyer had put pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. He had pulled her down beside him and Della was wrapped in his arms. They have the following conversation:

" _They sat by the little fireplace talking in low tones_ _and waiting for the phone to ring. Perry Mason's hand unconsciously sought Della Street's gently imprisoning the fingers. "Gosh, Della," he said, "I'm getting sentimental. It almost seems as if this place had been made for us."_

 _She moved her other hand to gently stroke the back of his well-shaped fingers. "Nix on it Chief," she said softly. "You could no more live a domestic life than you could fly. You're a free-lance, happy-go-lucky, carefree, two-fisted fighter. You might like a home for about two weeks, and then it would bore you stiff. At the end of four months you'd feel it was a prison."_

" _Well," Mason said, "this is part of the first two weeks."_

Here is my version:

Della's hazel eyes met his deep blue ones. "What is it that you have in mind Mr. Mason.

Sliding his hand down her arm he replied, "I thought we might explore what the first day of our marriage would be like."

Looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes she asked, "so the wedding and reception are over?"

"You know me Della I like to get to the best parts." He said kissing her hand.

Stroking his cheek, she whispered, "I know you are always impatient."

"Not with everything, my dear," he told Della turning her around. He began massaging her shoulders smoothing away the tension from their late night.

Leaning her head back she breathed, "Peerry! I hope you know you are no fair."

"Let me relax you baby." Feeling her melt into him he moved so he was sliding his hand on her neck and pulling her lips gently to his.

As the kiss, lengthened Perry slid the tip of his tongue across her lips and she eagerly and naturally allowed him access. He moved his hand to the back of her head allowing deeper contact. She moaned deep in her throat as his hands moved to her lower back pulling her even closer.

Finally needing to breathe he asked, "how was that for a start Mrs. Mason?"

Pulling back, she inquired, "Mrs. Mason?"

"Well my darling we are married if only for a short while." he explained.

Smiling she suggested, "then perhaps we should get on with the honeymoon. That is if we have time."

Stroking her shoulders and removing the chiffon scarf from her neck he mentioned, "have I told you I always like this suit since you don't usually wear a blouse with it? Oh, and I believe we have quite a bit of time."

As he began nibbling on her neck and slowly unbuttoning her jacket Della reminded him about leaving marks and said breathlessly, "you never mentioned the jacket but I understand YOUR reasoning."

Sliding his fingertips across her pink lacy bra he told her, "I don't know why you would think I would get tired of this."

Pressing his hand against her breast she murmured, "this is definitely not the same as being permanently married counselor."

"You, and these fringe benefits would absolutely be worth it." He sighed.

She had to laugh, "Perry Mason, you are definitely a man of the moment."

Looking at her seriously, "I think you underestimate your charms, my love."

Moving to help her out of her jacket and undoing her bra Perry leaned down and took one nipple then the other between his lips.

Della leaned back trying to hold back her moans. Encouraged by her tightening her hand on his thigh he slid her skirt up so he had access to her garter belt. Slowly, sensuously, he undid her garters sliding down her nylon as he appreciated the satin feel of her skin.

Massaging her foot, he said, "you are on your feet so much in those ridiculous heels this should help a lot.

Sighing she muttered, "I'll give you six months to stop that."

He had to laugh as his hands moved back up her other leg releasing the other nylon, repeating the process, and massaging the other foot. When he began to slightly part her legs she sat up and stopped him.

Sliding her hands inside his suit jacket she told him, "NO! No, it's my turn now." Della helped him remove first the jacket and then his tie wrapping it on each side of her breasts.

Pulling it together letting his hand stroke her nipples he remarked, "this looks so much better on you than it does me."

Unbuttoning his shirt, she observed, "this looks so much better off of you."

As she ran her fingertips across his broad chest and lightly bit his earlobe he exhaled, "if you keep this up I'll be having you sign a life-long lease."

"Promises, Promises," she commented.

"I can't live without you in my life, I hope you know that Della. You may think I take your presence for granted but I am always aware when you are here and especially when you are gone."

Stroking his jaw, kissing him lightly, she explained, "yes I know but our lifestyle is not good for a home and family. I keep suitcases packed for us at the office because I never know where we might end up when I come to work in the morning."

Pulling her against him Perry said, "we need more times like this so I can show you how you make me feel, safe and warm, content and happy."

Lying back and pulling him with her, Della encouraged him, "maybe there should be less talk."

"Anything you say young lady," he told her as he began stroking her leg. She adjusted herself so they were in a more comfortable position. As he moved his hand up further and further she stroked his face kissing a cheek, then his nose, and finally his lips.

As his hand moved toward her center once again she adjusted herself to accommodate his probing fingers. Stroking ever so gently he could feel her tightening and caressing her hardened peaks with the tip of his tongue made his bride press against him even more urgently.

It seemed to her that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe normally as the sensations he was creating caused her to gasp with pleasure. If he asked her to really marry him now she was sure she could not say no.

Feeling those muscles tighten and hearing the struggle to breathe he knew she was ready to receive his ever-hardening manhood. There was no doubt in her mind as he pressed against her leg it would be her turn to pleasure him.

Stroking him and hearing him groan as he pressed into her hand Della bit his ear and whispered, "let me handle things now. Just lay back and relax and enjoy the ride.

He looked at her through his long eyelashes. "As always my love, I am in your..ugh…most capable hands."

Unhooking his belt and carefully pulling down his zipper she pulled away the material that had been covering her objective. He helped by raising his hips so she could slide down his suit pants. Raising her eyes to his she was astonished. "You aren't wearing any underwear!"

He started to laugh. She asked, "what is so funny?"

"My first thought was to say the better to accommodate you my dear, but truthfully I just realized this morning I needed to have my laundry done. That's why I need a wife"

She smacked his arm and exclaimed, "Perry Mason!"

He held up his arms in surrender. "I'm kidding," and kissing her soundly he reminded her, "I think we have more pressing issues at the moment."

Acting as if she had forgotten their position Della began to move but he pulled her back. He had that little boy look on his face she could never resist and she began rubbing against him. Once she had him just where she wanted him she raised up and he surprised her by flipping her on her back.

"That is not fair! She exclaimed.

"But oh, so much more practical. Now, what were you saying about pleasuring me?"

Della pulled his face to hers and began kissing him until he was breathless and pressing him against her. Running her hands through his dark wavy hair she sighed, "you make me so happy Perry Mason."

The handsome attorney slipped his hands under her buttocks opening her center to him. "I love you Della Street and I need you so much."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust forward. The sensations he was creating as he rocked in and out moving faster and faster made Della grip his shoulders frantically.

Biting her lip so she would not cry out loudly as the vibrations raced through her mind and body making her feel like she in a different dimension the beautiful brunette said, her voice shaking, "Perry, my love, oh my God I have never felt this way before."

She could tell he was gathering himself rising ever closer to his peak. She met him stroke for stroke but it was not until he knew she was completely satisfied he allowed himself join her in that place of complete bliss. Still breathing heavy he looked down at her in his arms, face flushed, contented look in her eyes, a dreamy smile on her lips that he said, "have I told you what an incredibly beautiful woman you are?"

Shaking her head slightly she replied softly, "not lately.

"Well," he began, "I will be doing it more and more often."

Running a hand over his cheek and lightly kissing his lips Della told him, "when you aren't racing around on a case, completely mesmerized by a client, or gearing up for fight with Hamilton Burger, you are a wonderful, caring, man and lover."

Kissing her chestnut curls, he replied, "I know I do get caught up in our cases but I promise to spend more time appreciating US."

As if suddenly remembering where they were and why she jumped up and began putting the pillows back in place. Watching her Perry pulled on her hand to stop her. Looking into her hazel eyes he said, "I love you Della."

Squeezing his hand, she regarded his incredibly blue eyes and told him, "I love you too my one and only love. It is back to reality, unfortunately." Moving to the sofa she snuggled in his arms.

" _It seemed but a few minutes before they heard the click of a key in the lock. Mason glanced at his wrist watch. It was four-forty-five. Della Street, with a quick intake of breath, said, "I don't want her to see me until I powder my nose." And dashed for the bathroom."_

Perry Mason looked up at Marcia Whittaker, in the doorway, and muttered softly sounding regretful, "it was great while it lasted."

FIN


End file.
